Red Sands 1
Preview Text Carla inherits Jim's detective agency, tackles her first case, and finds disturbing clues about her uncle's death in the premiere of Pendant's first original feature. Plot The episode begins with a monologue from Jim Marley, in which he explains how he left his detective agency to his niece Carla and how she has left America for England to take up his old business and investigate the matters surrounding his death. Once Carla arrives in Red Sands she meets Jim's assistant, Tiffany Bishop. Together, they take a look through some of Jim's old files and tapes. Later, a woman arrives at the office insisting to speak to Mr. Marley. Carla informs her that Jim has passed, to which she breaks down in tears. She explains to Carla that she needs someone to investigate the goings on of her husband, who she suspects is having an affair with someone at the Pier Casino. Carla insists that she will take her case, to which Tiffany protests and the lady, Mrs. Philpotts, rejoices. Out on the case, Carla and Tiffany discuss the features of the man they're investigating, Mr. Philpotts, who is described as a balding man, about 5'2". Carla leaves to have a look in the casino while Tiffany stays in the car. After Carla leaves, a man enters the car to speak with Tiffany. The man, Dale Diamound, was Tiffany's former fiancee. After some small talk between the two, Carla returns to the car to pursue Mr. Philpotts. After following Mr. Philpotts home and noticing the light on upstairs, Carla decides to get a closer look through the window for Mrs. Philpotts. While climbing atop the garage, Carla is intercepted by a mysterious man. He questions her motives for doing such, to which she answers properly that she is investigating an affair. He lets her go and Carla takes the pictures she needs to prove the affair. Next day at the office, Mrs. Philpotts returns and Carla shows her the photos from the bedroom. Mrs. Philpotts experiences a state of remorse; Carla and Tiffany offer counseling as Mrs. Philpotts leaves the office in tears. The two investigators decide to keep the case open, just in case it were to turn into a future homicide. Carla and Tiffany decide to pursue Mrs. Philpotts, and follow her to the end of the pier. Carla and Tiffany convince her to delay her suicide, but not before she begins falling through the loose railing. Carla tries to pull her up, but not before the mysterious man from the night before does. Mrs. Philpotts thanks the man, who she obviously knows. Carla questions the man and asks him his name. The man introduces himself as Nick Flint, another private investigator. The two exchange jabs for a moment while Carla explains the situation. Nick tells Carla how the woman she photographed in the bedroom with Mr. Phillpotts was in fact his wife. The former Mrs. Philpotts, who's name is Delia, divorced him over a decade ago. She did not take to kindly to this however, and every year since, near holidays and their anniversary, has employed a private investigator to look into the "affair." He also tells her it's not her first attempt to plunge from the pier. Carla condemns him of using Delia's misfortunes to make money. Nick brushes over the matter and tells Carla how it's ironic that her uncle's death occurred when he made the plunge from the same pier. Carla is shocked at this, as this was not documented in the court papers. Nick informs her of his respect for Jim, and advises her to return home before anyone gets in serious trouble. Presumably the next day, Carla enters the office and offers Tiffany some flowers. After discussing Nick Flint, Jim's monologue returns. He talks about how Nick was right that Carla should stay away from trouble, and how if she pursued his case she would find more trouble than she could deal with. Cast Marleigh Norton as Carla Marley Tiffany Braford as Tiffany Bishop Michael Hudson as Nick Flint Stevie K. Farnaby as Dale Diamond Alexa Chipman as Mrs. Philpotts Shane Harris as Jim Marley Category:Episodes